scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword is the thirteenth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It, along with Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King, was produced and completed in 2008, but the Goblin King was released first for the Halloween season. It was originally set to be released on March 31, 2009, but it was pushed back to April 7, 2009. Premise Mystery Inc. travel to Tokyo, Japan, where they have to stop the Black Samurai from conquering the world. Synopsis At a Tokyo museum of ancient cultural history, Mr. Takagawa, the pragmatic, no-nonsense curator, and Kenji, an absent-minded janitor, witness the resurrection of the Ghost of the Black Samurai, an ancient Japanese warrior whose armor was to be the newest exhibit at the museum to save it from bankruptcy. The next day, the Mystery Inc. gang arrives at Tokyo, where Daphne is to participate in a martial arts tournament at a prestigious school. The gang meet Daphne’s Japanese girlfriend Miyumi, who explains to them the difficulty of winning the tournament and entering the school as a student. The gang and Miyumi take a fully functioning robotic plane to the school, which is run by Miss Mirimoto. After Daphne defeats Miss Mirimoto’s bodyguard, Sojo, and narrowly loses to Miyumi, Mirimoto tells her that, despite her defeat and lack of proper training, she still shows promise as a fighter. Also at the tournament is Mr. Takagawa, who explains to Mirimoto that the Black Samurai has risen and will be after the Destiny Scroll, which is at the school, though Mirimoto dismisses that story as fanciful entertainment. That night, however, during a banquet, the Black Samurai and his Ninja warriors attack the school and steal the scroll. But Mirimoto explains to the gang that the stolen scroll was only a copy, and shows them the real one. Mr. Takagawa explains to the gang the legend of the Black Samurai: the Black Samurai was originally a ronin who asked the great swordsmith Masamune to craft a powerful sword. The sword maker agreed, but told the Samurai it would take a year to make. Masamune's evil, greedy apprentice Muramasa offered to make a sword for the Samurai in only half the time, which the Samurai immediately accepted. But when the Samurai took the sword, the evil and greed of Muramasa was transferred to him, and he became the Black Samurai, wielding the Sword of Doom. When Masamune finished crafting his sword, the Sword of Fate, he presented it to the Green Dragon, who used it to defeat the Black Samurai and imprisoned him in the Sword of Doom. The Dragon then hid the sword, and put its whereabouts in a riddle on the Destiny Scroll. Velma is able to solve the riddle, and Miss Mirimoto instructs the gang, Miyumi, and Mr. Takagawa to find the Sword of Doom before the spirit can. The gang finds the sword in a cave on an island in the South Pacific Ocean, where they are attacked by the local native islanders and the Black Samurai. During the fight, however, the Black Samurai is revealed to be Sojo in disguise. But once the gang brings Sojo back to Tokyo and Miss Mirimoto, she and Miyumi capture them all. Miss Mirimoto explains that she staged the tournament as an excuse to bring the Mystery Inc to Japan so that they would find the Sword of Doom for her. The ninja army is revealed to be robots in which Miss Mirimoto planted the various fighting techniques of her own students. She then locks Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Mr. Takagawa in the museum. With Sojo's jetpack, Scooby and Shaggy manage to escape Miss Mirimoto while still holding onto the Sword of Doom, but are chased by the ninja robots. They are saved by Sushi chef Matsuhiro. The ninja robots still manage to steal back the Sword of Doom, but despite this, Matsuhiro reveals to Shaggy and Scooby that he is in fact, a samurai, and begins to train them. At Mount Fuji, Matsuhiro instructs Scooby and Shaggy to pass through the gates of earth, air, fire, and water in order to find the Green Dragon and the Sword of Fate. When they do so, the Green Dragon enters with the sword of fate and flies them back to the Tokyo museum to combat the Black Samurai. Kenji frees Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Mr. Takagawa, and they, plus Miyumi, who decides to side with them, attempt to stop Sojo and Miss Mirimoto from resurrecting the Black Samurai, but, despite killing off the rest of the ninja robots (causing a power outage to the rest of the city in the process), they are unsuccessful. After being revived, Miss Mirimoto tries to make the Samurai her servant, but she is quickly entrapped and rendered unconscious by the uninterested warrior. Scooby and Shaggy arrive riding the Green Dragon (who's spirit enters the Sword of Fate) and, along with a little encouragement from the Green Dragon and Matsuhiro, defeat the Black Samurai by using the Sword of Fate to break the Sword of Doom in half, destroying it and breaking the curse on the Samurai, who finally passes on to the afterlife peacefully (while it's later implied that Miss Mirimoto and Sojo were arrested due to their involvement in the power outage). Later, the gang (along with Kilpatrick, Sonja, Hashimoto as well as the Island tribe chief) attends the newly renovated Tokyo Cultural History Museum, where a statue of Scooby is erected in his honor. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Mr. Takagawa * Kenji * Kerry Kilpatrick * Sapphire Sonja * Mad Dog Hashimoto * Matsuhiro * Green Dragon Villains: * Ghost of the Black Samurai * Miyumi * Miss Mirimoto * Sojo * Robot ninjas * Ronin * Muramasa * Black Samurai * Remote Pacific island tribe * Remote Pacific island chief Other characters: * Miscellaneous Japanese citizens * Hachikō * Miss Mirimoto's students * Masamune Locations * Japan ** Tokyo *** Tokyo Museum of Cultural History (old) *** Shibuya **** Shibuya Station *** Tokyo Museum of Cultural History (new) *** Green Dragon Sushi ** Mirimoto Academy ** Remote Pacific island *** Temple of 1000 Steps ** Mount Fuji *** Gate of Earth *** Gate of Air *** Gate of Fire *** Gate of Water *** Green Dragon's cave Objects * Kenji's walkman * Floor scrubber * Mop * Black Samurai armour * Scooby Snacks * Vending machine * Sushi * Destiny Scroll * Velma's laptop * Origami book * Origami * Scissors * Sword of Doom * Mini-jetpack * Miso soup * Sword of Fate * EMP disruptor * Matsuhiro's megaphone Vehicles * Train * Automatic Hover Plane * Kenji's motorbike Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Even though it was released in 2009, it has a 2008 copyright. This suggests the movie was produced and completed in 2008, around the same time as Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King, but was pushed back so Goblin King could be released in time for Halloween. * This was the last Scooby-Doo production to feature Casey Kasem as Shaggy before Kasem's death in June 2014. However, Kasem would later voice Shaggy's father for the TV series, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. * This is the final Scooby-Doo production animated in the same style as What's New, Scooby-Doo?. * Daphne's martial art skills are finally displayed in full. * The plot by Miss Mirimoto is very similar to the one by Ben Ravencroft in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, released ten years before, staging a mystery to attract the gang to find an artifact of power, only to have the summoned spirit turn on the summoner. * When Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, and Velma each say their catchphrase in a row, Fred retorts how he still doesn't have one. Later on, however, he would say "Hold the phone" for a while (which was incorporated from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated). * This is the last direct-to-video movie to have the Zooming Hanna-Barbera logo at the end of the film. * This is one of the few times where Shaggy and Scooby are willing to save the day from a villain. * This is the only movie that the Mystery Machine doesn't appear, though it was mentioned. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby and Shaggy as sumo wrestlers, geisha girls, and cooks. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 10. * "Ruh-roh" count: 3. * "Zoinks" count: 5. * "Jeepers" count: 2. * "Jinkies" count: 2. * Velma loses her glasses. Cultural references * The story of Hachikō by the Shibuya Station is real. * The tale involving Murasama and Masamune is based on Japanese mythology. * Scooby and Shaggy riding the Green Dragon in flight from Mount Fuji to Tokyo is similar to Chihiro riding on Haku's back in his dragon form in the Japanese anime movie Spirited Away. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * After the magnetic pulse caused Japan a power outage, Kenji’s goatee was missing. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword DVD released by Warner Home Video on April 7, 2009. * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on March 12, 2013. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo!_And_The_Samurai_Sword Images Scooby-doo_samurai_sword.jpg|DVD References External links * TBA }} Category:Cases set in Japan Category:Direct-to-video films *